Reasons to be Missed
by Smiju
Summary: Practically forced to associate, Reid and Sky tolerate each other out of boredom, but then it starts to feel like something's missing when the other one isn't around... Weird...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own The Covenant (I really wish I could legally get my hands on those hotties.. but you know... not happenin...)

**Author's Note:** K, so I had to try my hand at a Covenant fan fic 'cause I couldn't help but obsess (so many hot guys to choose from!!!!... had to go for the bad boy of course)... this is the start of it... there's lots planned, so if you like the beginning, stick around!

It was a game they'd played on and off since they were 15. Pick out a girl and see who had her attention at the end of the night. It really depended on the girl. The easier ones went for Reid 'cause, well, 'cause he was easy too. But the harder to figure out ones generally sided with Tyler, the quieter and more mysterious one.

But now they were in college, and since nothing exciting had happened their first semester they decided to mix things up a bit. The perfect opportunity revealed itself on the way to what was supposed to be a kick ass party. It was like an epiphany, making Reid stop short and pull his friend back. Pointing down the road he said "There, you see them?"

"What, the hot girl and her friend."

"Yeah. What do you say we make it a competition for the hot one tonight?"

Tyler raised his eyebrows and thought for a moment. "Are we really that desperate?"

"No! Well, I'm not..." the blonde boy poked fun at his friend.

"Alright, we'll give it a try," came the sigh finally. "But don't cry if I beat you alright, you're already embarrassing enough to be around."

The punched each other playfully a few times before Reid suddenly bolted in the direction of the girls. Rolling his eyes, the other boy started jogging along. They boxed the girls in and walked along with them a few paces before speaking up.

"Looks like you ladies could use some escorts."

The less attractive girl glared over at Reid and quickly shot down his attempt. "We're quite alright by ourselves, thanks."

But the boys were undeterred. "You think that, but the minute you let your guard down some guys will come around and try to take advantage of you."

"Psh," the same girl spoke up, "They might go after her, but I'm pretty sure I'm safe. And I've been defending my friend here since we were kids."

"Actually the predators are more likely to go after the bigger girls who tend to have less self esteem." Reid's plan was to make the attractive girl feel better and get rid of the bodyguard... it didn't work.

"I'm sure we'll see you around boys." And the one hurried the other down the street.

Stopping once more, Tyler looked over at his buddy. "We still trying?"

"Hell yes," Reid huffed. He'd recovered from worse burns to win the night, he wasn't about to give up that easily.

"You know who those two are, right?" The skinny blonde shook her head no which earned her an eye-roll from her overprotective best friend. "They're two of those friggen "Sons of Ipswitch." That's a Simms, and the other jackass is a Garwin." Much to the speaker's dismay, her friend looked more intrigued than ever.

"Oh come on," the blonde finally spoke up. "You can't tell me you don't think either one of them is hot!"

"Looks aren't everything... you're proving that right now you mindless tramp! Do you not remember what your parents told you when they found out how close we were going to be to them?"

"I don't care..."

"I believe their exact words were 'and don't go near those boys, you remember what those families did to your cousin ...'"

"Oh come on Sky... what's a little harmless flirting?"

"From what I hear, they have no trouble finding girls. I doubt either of them would miss you if you didn't go over." For a moment the second girl pouted and watched the boys from afar. Then she grew a smile that was all too familiar to Sky. "Whatever you're thinking, the answer is still no!"

"I bet you could kick their asses at a game of pool."

"And I suppose you're going to try to join my team?"

"Well yeah, duh!"

"Heh, no..."

"Please?"

"No"

"Their rich boys, I bet they'll bet big to match their egos."

Cursing her own lack of will-power the more obedient girl finally sighed. "Shelby Ann Clary if you so much as wink at one of them I will beat your ass all the way back to the dorm!"

She received a big hug and a wimpy attempt at a beforehand apology (because there was no way in hell she wasn't going to flirt with at least one of the boys). "I lovers you Skylar Alexus Exie!"

"That's great, now get off me so I can go show these losers a thing or two about my game..."

Tyler and Reid had not yet finished congratulating themselves on another victory when a vaguely familiar voice addressed them from the other side of the table.

"So," It shouted over the noise, "rumor has it you two are pretty good at this game."

The boys both smirked. "Is that what they say?"

"Indeed. However, I am willing to bet a considerable amount of money that we can defeat you." She hung her arm over her attractive friend's shoulder and smiled cockily.

Despite himself, Reid was rather intrigued. "Exactly how much money were you thinking?" He leaned forward on the table and she mirrored his move.

"How much are you willing to put down?"

He reached into his pocket and counted out some cash. "I've got 40 on me."

The cocky girl looked over to Tyler. "How 'bout you, you in?"

Never one to be left behind Tyler pulled out his remaining 15 dollars.

"55 huh... Waddaya think Shel, can we match em?"

With a flirty grin Shelby pulled a fifty out of her bra and glance down at her shorter friend. "You got a five?"

Reaching into the pocket by her knee Sky flipped through her wallet and pulled out 5 one dollar bills. "Well whaddaya know..." she handed them over, "I guess it's a good thing I got paid yesterday."

Reid grinned. "You won't be thinking that in a few minutes."

She smirked and met his eyes, proving she was just as cocky as he was. "We'll see..."

Shelby had pulled a couple of cues off the wall and handed one over to her teammate as the boys racked up the ball. But as they finished that Tyler walked over to the female side of table and held out his hand to each of the girls. "I'm Tyler," he mentioned. "And I know he won't bother to introduce himself so, that's Reid."

"Yeah, we know who you are. There's plenty of fun rumors about you two circulating around."

The quieter girl rolled her eyes at her friend's rudeness but smiled up at Tyler. "I'm Shelby, this is Sky."

"So who breaks?" Sky demanded quickly.

Reid surprised her with his clichéd reply. "Ladies first." He motioned them toward the end of the table with a smile slightly more forced than his previous one.

"Gee, and I thought your friend was the only one with manners..." she joked and let Shelby around her to take the first shot. She knew the girl was a horrible player and letting her take the first shot let the boys get even cockier. She couldn't wait to see them lose their money.

**Second Author's Note:** I know, this is a horrible place to leave off, but it'll be worth it in the end I think... This was where the good writing for the night ceased, you'll appreciate the other stuff later if there's no crappy interference...

So anyway, I appreciate reviews.. and I'm supposed to say "go read Skydancinghobbit 's work," ... 'cause she's my buddy and she's doing the same thing or me ;)


	2. Witches!

**Disclaimer: yada yada don't own yada yada**

**Author's Note: ... and now the fun begins... ;) Enjoy!!**

Reid grumbled to himself as he wandered into the common room around 10:30 Saturday night. Not only had he lost another bet on a girl, but now Tyler was getting really serious about the stupid blonde.

The tv was on in the apparently abandoned room so the boy just threw himself over the back of the couch to lay down and watch.

"Bored?"

Reid jumped and stared at the owner of the voice. "You!"

"Oh what, are you still upset that I beat you at that stupid game? I'll give you back the money if that's what's bothering you." She smiled up from her spot on the floor, knowing full well it wasn't the loss of money that had him upset. When he glared down at her she just smiled harder and continued painting her nails.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

At this the girl cleared her throat. "I was kicked out of my room."

"By who?"

"One Tyler Simms, who insists on banging Shelby late at night and depriving me of sleep AND keeping me away from the defenseless and stupid girl I've grown up with."

"What are you, her bodyguard?"

"Psh, I wish, I might get paid that way. Unfortunately I'm just her overprotective cousin."

"Her cousin?"

She screwed the cap back on her nail polish as she rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone find that so surprising?"

"Because you ...don't act related." He censored himself.

"Yeah we get that one a lot too. It's hard to believe how dirty minded most people are."

"Hey, I didn't actually say it."

"No, but you were thinkin' it up until your friend started getting lucky."

All he could do was shrug as he tried to hide an embarrassed smirk. Suddenly a big ugly spider started crawling across the coffee table Reid had his feet resting on. He lifted his foot to squish it but the girl grabbed the creature before he could bring his leg down.

"What did this spider ever do to you?" She glared at him as she let the nasty thing walk across her hands.

"It got too close to me... how can you do that?" He was thoroughly disturbed by how little she cared about the little creature's movement.

She smiled, petting the thing with one hand as if it were a tiny pet. "I've always loved spiders. My parents blame it on the witch in my blood."

"Witch?"

"Yeah, you know, Salem trials and all that? Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to, of course you know all about that stuff..."

Reid shifted nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not an idiot Garwin. My mom taught me all about you sons of Ipswitch... Haven't decided if I believe all of it yet, but I know the legends at least."

"Well, I know nothing about your families... care to enlighten me?"

She played with the spider a little longer before crawling up onto her feet and walking the thing over to the window. Then she looked back at the curious young man. "Well... according to the legends... A woman and her three daughters, all witches, fled the trials in Salem and settled in the wilderness of central New York. Well a few generations go by, each daughter has a daughter of their own and they teach them everything they know. Happens for a few more generations and now here me and Shelby are... believe what you want I guess..."

"There's only two of you?"

"Yeah see, that's the weird thing. Our Aunt Grace went off and married herself to a Warlock which is either supposed to create the greatest evil being ever, or just a useless kid... My family voted he was evil, Shelby's parents say otherwise... If you believe that sort of thing..."

"Can you do magic?"

She smirked. "Can you?"

"Maybe..."

"Really... 'cause what I heard was that the Sons couldn't use their powers after their 18th birthdays or it would cause problems."

He glared at her. He didn't like her to begin with, and she had far too much knowledge of his family history to be trustworthy."

"We witches on the other hand," she continued, "We can pretty much do as much magic as we want... but there is this warning in the legends about not using too much without recharging yourself. They say if you use your last bit of power up you can never get it back. They say it hurts like hell when it happens too... like being struck by lightning from the inside out."

"I know that feeling." He hated himself for blurting it out, but since he couldn't take it back he just kind of pretended it didn't happen. But she looked fascinated by all of this... he wasn't doing a very good job of getting rid of her.

"You know how it feels to be struck by lighting from the inside out?"

"Well, I can't be sure because I was trying to overcome the PAIN, but yeah that sounds about like what Ascension is like."

She thought about it for a second, then mumbled, "Note to self, don't over use powers."

"If you even have them," Reid added sarcastically.

"Right..." she looked away, and he could tell she really wanted to show off.

"Prove it." He goaded.

"Prove what?"

"Prove you're a witch. I don't believe you."

"Uh... what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, make the lights flicker or something."

She laughed, "that's too easy." She twitched a couple of her fingers and the lights flickered in rhythm with them.

Reid had to admit he had thought she was lying... but now he was convinced and despite himself he leaned forward to test her some more. "Can you, like, teleport people?"

She rolled her eyes and in a split second they were sitting in the courtyard. She stared up at the stars, waiting for him to complain.

"I was thinking more of not having to walk back to my room..."

"You lazy ass..." She blinked and they were where he wanted to be.

"So Shelby... is she the same?"

Skylar nodded.

"And Tyler doesn't know?"

She shook her head, but she was eyeing him cautiously now.

"Should I tell him?"

She shook her head again, a little more vigorously.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Again she signaled no.

"Are you going to tell her to tell him then?"

With a sigh the girl finally nodded yes.

"Good, now get out of my room, I need to change."

She smirked, and raised her eyebrows a few times before disappearing from his sight. But he wasn't sure she was gone, so he walked over and tried to touch where she had been. Nothing there... but he could have sworn he heard laughing outside the door after he had leaned forward.

This was going to be interesting...


	3. Sleepover

Disclaimer:... of course I don't own this, otherwise you wouldn't be reading it here...

Author's Note: As I must do with all of my fan-fics, I apologize for the very long wait for an update, I've just been so friggen busy. But enjoy this lovely (if kind of short) update anyway... oh and forgive my primitive line breaks consisting of long lines of single letters... if they're a pain in the butt and you'd rather figure out the breaks on your own let me know in your reviews...

The moment Sky heard her cousin squeal in delight she groaned. If she hadn't had a tray of food in front of her she would have bashed her forehead on the table in misery. Tyler flopped down next to the miserable girl, taking his recent girlfriend onto his lap. Reid took the seat across the table from Sky and even though she wasn't looking at him she could sense his questioning stare.

Shelby hopped up and dragged Tyler off to get more food and Reid made it look like he was going to get something for himself as well... but first he leaned down and asked "Did you tell her yet?"

He got his answer in the fact that she pretended to ignore him and continued to chew her food.

When they got back they all needed their own seats, so Sky and Reid were pretty much forced to sit next to each other. Sky had never been so happy to be a fast eater. "I'll meet up with you later Shel, I gotta go get some stuff done..."

"What? No! Sky, come on."

"No, I'll catch you later... but I do really need to talk to you..." She tried to hide a quick glance over at Reid, just to see if he was satisfied. He feigned curiosity and innocence. Bastard.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Shelby got back to the dorm (Tyler in tow) an hour later. Sky was impatiently pacing around the room. As her roommate/cousin entered she went over to the door. "She'll be with you in a minute," she said to the invading Son of Ipswitch before locking him out.

"Sky, what the hell is up with you today?"

"You gotta tell him Shel."

The blonde girl was pretty sure she knew what her companion was talking about, but she didn't want to believe it. "Tell who what?"

"Tell Tyler what we are. You gotta do it, and fast, or Reid is going to and I'm sure he'll fuck up your relationship if he does it."

"HOW THE HELL DOES REID GARWIN KNOW ABOUT US?"

Sky cringed and tried to shush her cousin. "I kinda sorta got carried away last night..."

"Carried away?"

"Yeah, I... told him as much about us as we know about them... and then I ... used... in front of him... on purpose..."

"You didn't tell him about Chase did you?"

"GOD NO! Do you think he would have kept quiet this long if I'd told him that!"

"Good point," now Shelby was pacing too. "Oh god... he's not going to trust me any more is he?..."

"If he's worth it, you're relationship will be fine my dear."

"... I guess you're right...But why did you have to go and blab?" the blonde slapped her cousin's arm very suddenly.

"Ow! I'm sorry! I was tired and bored... and not allowed into my own BEDROOM... and then this spider showed up and I saved it and mentioned the whole 'witch in my blood' thing..."

"You blabbed...because of a spider... ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Another cringe and another "Sorry." Shelby was taking quick breaths... she was upset. "Shel... calm down... just go get it over with." The girl nodded her head and silently left the room. Left with nothing else but time Skylar opened up some homework and settled in.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

She jolted up out of a dead sleep, throwing her lap desk and books all over the floor. She was breathing heavy, sweating... and she was still scared. Where the hell had that dream come from? She hadn't dreamt that since it had happened almost two years ago.

Then she heard giggling, both male and female, across the room. She groaned before she even looked over to confirm. Snatching a blanket the girl actually interested in sleep stumbled her way to the door and slammed it on the way out. Apparently Tyler hadn't been as upset as Shelby had worried about. Shame.

Flopping down on the couch in the common room Skylar closed her eyes, but when she thought of the nightmare again she knew she wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon. Groaning again she sat up and rubbed her face roughly with her hands.

"Can't sleep?" The mocking tone of familiar voice made the girl chuck a pillow in its direction.

"Go away Garwin."

"I plan on it, but see I feel bad leaving you out here all by yourself if you're awake, so I figured I'd invite you to watch some of us loser boys play some video games... if you're really that bored..."

For a few seconds the girl glared at the coffee table. Then with a flurry of movements she whipped her blanket around her body and got up to follow the boy, who she noticed had his arms full of sodas and junk food.

"What, did you run out of booze?"

"Shhhh," he smirked, making the girl roll her eyes. "Actually we ran out of stuff to mix it with."

At that Sky stopped dead. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Of course I'm kidding, it's Wednesday, the drinking doesn't start 'till Thursday, duh." He was walking backwards so he could keep trying to charm her.

She wasn't convinced by his words, but she started walking with him again. "You better not be lying to me Garwin."

"I'm scared witch-girl, really." He said, balancing all the crap on one arm so he could open the door.

She was zoned out and didn't reply even as they walked in to the kind of crowded dorm room. Two strange boys glanced confusedly back and forth between Reid and the girl following him. The host introduced the other two but again Sky was too tired to notice. She did hear him say "Make yourself comfortable," however, or so she thought. Cautiously she wandered over to the bunk beds in the corner and sat on the edge of the bottom one.

It wasn't long before she was laying on her side, shouting directions at the players. At first no one listened to her... but then they realized she was usually right, so they paid a little more attention.

But after two different rounds of play the next thing the exhausted girl knew she was waking up to a soft voice.

"Move over."

Groaning she rolled over to get off the bed.

"I said move over, not get up, where are you going?"

"My own bedroom," she muttered grumpily.

"You might not want to. Tyler is still in there."

Stopping dead in her tracks Sky turned toward the futon on the other side of the room.

"No, hey, if you're really that opposed to sleeping in the same bed as me, you can have the bed, it's probably cleaner than that nasty thing."

"But... it's your bed."

"Then shut up and get into the bed. I promise I'll stay under my covers, and you can stay in yours, alright?"

Groaning and letting her head loll backwards Sky finally gave up and stomped her way back over to the bed. Reid respectfully turned toward the wall and she faced outwards. As uncomfortable as she was this close to him it didn't take long for her to fall asleep again.


End file.
